


Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Kiss Me

Sharon giggled lightly as she felt her girlfriend’s body shuffling under the covers then aligning against hers. That warm mouth breathing against her increasingly sensitive nipples as her small hands expertly roamed to each spot that needed it most. Giggling giving way to breathy moans as Sharon reclined further, shuffling slowly under the covers as she cast her gaze downwards.

The sight of Meghan’s head bobbing against her chest only heightened the pleasure, the blonde groaned out as she threw her head back, releasing a hard moan. “Meg!” 

A muffled giggle the reply, as Meghan swirled her tongue around Sharon’s plump nipple, wriggling her hips as she dripped her juices onto Sharon’s legs.

The blonde groaned as she bounced her body against her, casting another smirk. “So, I can look forward to this every morning?”

Meghan wrapped her lips firmer around her tit as she giggled. “Yes, after your morning kiss.”


End file.
